bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Build a Fort!
Let's Build a Fort! is the second of the ninth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Junior is playing inside a cardboard fort all while pretending to be DinoFighter McSteel, saying that the dinosaurs are continuing to use their time volcano to enter our world. Laura then pops up next to Junior after that and says, "I hate when that happens". Junior then says that a Destructosaurus has broken through their shield. A Destructosaurus (which is actually a picture of a dinosaur drawn on the side of an upside-down cardboard box) is seen, before Junior then starts calling for DinoFighter Dad that they need backup, which Laura agrees with. Mike is sitting on a bench while reading a book, saying that backup is reading a book, before Junior insists that it's not a book, but a DinoSword. Because of this, Mike then starts to crawl into the cardboard fort with Junior and Laura, but isn't sure if the fort can fit all of them. Laura then starts roaring like a dinosaur, which Junior dubs as a Pirhanasaurus and tells Mike to get it with the DinoSword. Unfortunately, Mike's actions cause the fort to fall apart, while he says that he thinks that he broke their DinoBase. Junior then protests that it's why he needs his dad's help to build another huge fort, but Mike tells him that that they will do it soon. When Junior asks if they can do it now, Mr. Lunt shows up and gives a package to Mike, which turns out to be a new bowling ball that Mike needs for his bowling practice. Junior asks Mike about the fort and that he can't build it without him, though Mike assures Junior that he can make a great fort, though Junior answers with, "Not with kid scissors and glue sticks", also adding that the fort that Mike built with Bob and Larry was like a fortress. Mike then tells Junior that they'll shoot for this weekend, and that in the mean time, they'll make a less huge mess with one cardboard box, which he then places on Junior's head as he leaves. After Mike leaves, Laura asks Junior what fort he was talking about, before Junior explains to Laura that Mike made an amazing dome fort with Bob and Larry, called the Toma-Dome. This causes Junior to get the idea that Bob and Larry can help them make a fort, so he and Laura head off to Bob and Larry's place. Once they get there, Larry accepts the two's offer to help them make a fort, saying that he has all sorts of ideas for fort building, like underwater fort, upside-down fort, flying fort, hairy fort, and a fort so amazing that he can't even think of it. When Junior asks Larry if they can make a fort like the Toma-Dome, but even huger, before asking if Bob can help them, but like Mike, Bob also has to go bowling. Even when Larry tries to protest, Junior tells him, "It's no use. Bowling has this strange, hypnotic effect on these guys". Despite this, Junior asks Larry if he still has the plans for the Toma-Dome, to which Larry remembers that they do, before he starts rummaging through the closet until he finds the plans. Junior then tells Larry that he can add to these plans and he can help them build the fort. When Junior asks Larry if he paid pretty good attention last time, Larry replies that he paid maximum attention, but a Flashback shows that he just played with a box, had a box on his head, and ended up using too much glue, which results in him getting a few pieces of cardboard stuck to him. After the Flashback ends, Laura asks if Junior is suggesting that Larry help them build the fort instead of Bob or his dad, Junior thinks that Larry can pull it off. Junior then wonders if Larry thinks that he can do it, to which Larry then answers, "Can a donkey tap-dance?" When Laura asks what that means, Larry then answers that it means, "Let's build a fort!" Larry then tells Junior to get more cardboard then tells Laura to get some glue, while Larry then proceeds to make the plans so amazing, that they become "blow your mind" plans. Larry then starts adding a few things to the blueprints, like a soda pool, a room full of monkeys, a waterslide leading to a marshmallow pit, scuba diving, nachos, and a bowling ball fort. Mike manages to bowl a strike, while Bob compliments him for being the bowling kingpin. Mike then tells Bob that they got a great shot at the championship this year with Archibald on their team, before adding if he ever shows up. However, at that moment, Ichabeezer then shows up with Mr. Lunt and Phillipe by his side, before he says that he doesn't need a great team to win (which Mr. Lunt and Phillipe take offense to as they say, "Hey!"), because he just needs the greatest bowling ball ever created by science. Ichabeezer then brings out an electronic bowling ball called C.A.S.P.E.R., which stands for Cybernetically Advanced Scientific Pin Eradication Robot. Ichabeezer demonstrates this by telling C.A.S.P.E.R. to bowl, which C.A.S.P.E.R. does by spinning around the pins, knocking them down, then blasting the final one with a laser from its eyes. Bob and Mike are surprised to see this, before Ichabeezer then tells C.A.S.P.E.R. to get him his favorite beverage, which C.A.S.P.E.R. also does, the beverage being prune iced tea with mint leaf and dash of lime. Mike then tells Ichabeezer that they have a far better team once Archibald gets here, but then Madame Blueberry shows up, saying that Archibald won't be attending, but he did send her in his place and that she's ready for the ball. Ichabeezer then has C.A.S.P.E.R. laugh for him after that. Back on the countertop, Larry is still working on the plans for the fort, once Junior and Laura have collected enough cardboard boxes and glue. Larry then starts singing a song about building a fort that could have all the luxuries and things needed to keep them happy. After the song ends, the fort that Larry, Junior, and Laura have built is a round cardboard ball-like room perched on top of a bunch of cardboard boxes. Junior is excited at the aftermath of the fort, thanking Larry for helping them out. However, a piece of cardboard falls off the main room to which Laura asks Larry if it's sturdy, with Larry answering "it will be when the glue dries", before saying, "Tomorrow, we play." After the three leave, another piece of cardboard falls off. Mike manages to bowl another strike, but then C.A.S.P.E.R. suddenly manages to restack the pins again as soon as they've been knocked over. Mike then says, "Stinking robot ball", while Ichabeezer then snidely says, "Good practice, I can't wait to beat you for real this weekend". Ichabeezer, C.A.S.P.E.R., Mr. Lunt, and Phillipe then leave after that, while Mike is surprised to hear that the game got moved. Bob then explains to Mike that the game got moved to Saturday so that Archibald can play. When Mike says that Archibald is coming, Bob tells him that his plans changed again because of important mayor stuff, so Madame Blueberry is coming again. Madame Blueberry then says that she'll be bringing her A game, which is pie, because her pecan pie is to die for. When Bob asks Mike if he can make it, Mike is a little hesitant but is sure that he can make it, though he admits that he did make some plans with Junior. The next morning, Junior goes out again while Mike comments that Junior looks like he's on an important mission. Junior is about to tell Mike about the fort that he, Laura, and Larry are making, but Mike cuts him off, telling him about how he knows that he told Junior that they could work on the fort today, but he has a big bowling game, suggesting that he and Junior have their fort day tomorrow, which Junior agrees with. Mike then gives Junior a kiss on the head before thanking him for understanding as he leaves after that. Soon, Larry, Junior, and Laura have approached their ball-like fort, with Laura asking Larry if he's sure that the fort will hold up, with Larry answering that it will, saying that it's built like a "brick whistle". Of course, when Larry taps the fort, it rocks a few times then stops, so the three then climb into their newly-built fort as they start to play DinoFighters again, with Junior saying that the dinosaurs have found another time volcano and are eating the town. Larry then says that one thing will stop the dinosaurs, which is a bounce party, which the three start to do as they start jumping up and down while inside the fort. C.A.S.P.E.R. then bowls another strike, which Ichabeezer is happy to see. Mike then says that they are doomed, while Bob asks who is up next, with Madame Blueberry answering that she is, saying that this time, she'll be sure not to aim for the gutter. Larry, Junior, and Laura continue bouncing up and down inside their fort, which then causes the fort to come loose from the stack of boxes that it was sitting on top of. It is now Bob's turn, as he hops across the ramp a few times (to the tune of the Blue Danube Waltz, no doubt), before he is able to bowl a perfect strike, which ties the game. Bob then tells Mike that they still have a chance to win, which Madame Blueberry is excited to hear, saying that she likes winning, but Mike still feels terrible about breaking his promise to Junior. It is now Ichabeezer's turn to bowl again, as C.A.S.P.E.R. then drops a piano on top of the pins, before Bob then tells Madame Blueberry that she's up, just as a rumbling sound is suddenly heard. Mike says that it was just the sound of C.A.S.P.E.R. hitting another strike, before it is revealed that the rumbling sound was caused by the cardboard fort, which had now come loose and is now rolling right towards the game, just as Madame Blueberry sends her ball down the ramp, but the fort is able to knock down the pins, which Madame Blueberry says counts. Bob and Mike then look up at the runaway fort, with Junior, Laura, and Larry still inside. Mike then tells C.A.S.P.E.R. to help him stop the fort, which C.A.S.P.E.R. obliges to, with Ichabeezer telling Mike, "If you break it, you buy it." Mike then jumps on top of C.A.S.P.E.R., who then starts going after the runaway fort, with the fort now rolling right through town, causing a lot of mayhem. Mike and C.A.S.P.E.R. then jump up on top of the fort, as Mike tells C.A.S.P.E.R. to roll right then left, which C.A.S.P.E.R. does, rolling the fort to guide it through town. Junior calls out for his dad, who tells him that he's coming. The fort then hits the end table, which sends it flying until it then hits the side of Petunia's house, sending the fort flying once again. In the center of town, Archibald is explaining that this park is famous for being one of the safest, until the fort suddenly flies in and ricochets off the flier. The impact also causes both Mike and C.A.S.P.E.R. to fall off the fort, as the fort is sent sailing through the air once again, until it lands on one of the ceiling fan blades. This also causes Larry to get knocked out as he ends up dangling on to the ceiling fan cord. However, he inadvertently turns on the ceiling fan as it starts spinning, while the fort is still on one of the fan blades, with Junior and Laura still inside the fort. Mike then tells C.A.S.P.E.R. to get him up there, which C.A.S.P.E.R. does, carrying Mike while flying up to the ceiling fan as it is still turning. Laura falls out from the fort, but Mike is able to catch her, which Junior is happy to see. Mike then sets Laura on the ground before he and C.A.S.P.E.R. fly back up to save Junior, which Mike is able to do successfully. Everyone is happy to see that Junior has been saved, while Junior apologizes for what happened, but Mike tells him this is on him, saying that if he'd been there for him, he could've helped him build a safer fort "that didn't become a city-wrecking giant ball of calamity". C.A.S.P.E.R. then starts "Detecting Dad's coolness" after that. Later, after the whole fiasco is over, Mike and Junior are now able to spend time with each other, playing DinoFighters again, with Junior telling his dad that the new fort is going to be "DinoRiffic". Mike then tells Junior that it's time to start building this thing, of course, Bob then comes while asking where Larry is. It turns out that Larry is still hanging on to the cord for the ceiling fan, while still calling out for help, but he then says, "I Can See My House from Here". Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Mr. Lunt *Ichabeezer *C.A.S.P.E.R. Fun Facts Trivia * The Blue Danube Waltz plays when it is Bob's turn to bowl. It was also used in Madame Blueberry. Explanations *The pin exploded from the laser due to the heat making it stress. Remarks *While the blue eyes are meant to be Laura, it's never explained whose brown eyes belonged to. *Technically, what Ichabeezer is doing with C.A.S.P.E.R. is cheating. *A few things became unresolved: **Did Mike ever bring C.A.S.P.E.R. beck to Ichabeezer? **How did Larry get down from the ceiling fan? **What ever happened to the fort? Though in A Club Divided, Junior still kept it. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot Category:Episodes focusing on Larry